


better cover up your eyes my friend

by ilyiccia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot tag, I'm Sorry, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Let Yang say fuck 2k21, Lots of Angst, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Rescue Missions, Spoilers for volume 8!, Swearing, Team JOYRide whooo, The pacing sucks I’m sorry-, They all need hugs honestly, This hiatus will be the death of me, We can only get the comfort after all the hurt, Whump, but I forgot to write most of the comfort-, no beta we die like the redheads in rwby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyiccia/pseuds/ilyiccia
Summary: They all try to protect him in there own ways, because he is a little brother to them. But they had failed this time and now he was here; and Yang can’t help but think that there must be some cruel force lingering in the world, to push a boy so young and innocent into growing up with such an impossible destiny.In which a plan is set in motion and a rescue goes underway.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	better cover up your eyes my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Haha remember when I made this account and thought I’d write regularly hahaha me neither- Anywayysss JOYRide gives me so much life and since I can’t wait till February to see how the rescue goes I took matters into my own hands!! This isn’t the best and will almost definitely be proven non-canon in a month but it was fun to write! Apologies for any mistakes; enjoy :D
> 
> Edit: I fixed the end of the middle scene (before the second break) so it flows better and also fixed as many typos as I could find <3

There is a distinct, unmistakable feeling of dread that sinks deep within ones stomach when faced with a horrifying reality. 

It is one Jaune hasn’t felt many times before- not this strongly at least- but it a feeling so sickening that it still haunts the edges of his dreams some nights. 

He can feel it again now, building up inside of him at an alarming rate, and he despises it.

The belly of Salem’s beast is quiet and it unsettles Jaune for reasons he does not understand. He expected some form of noise inside- some kind of commotion- and the deafening silence within brings only uncertainty with it. 

He would much rather be anywhere in Remnant than here but _here_ is where Oscar is being held and Jaune is willing to swallow down any levels of fear and discomfort if it means he can take his little brother away from this wretched place. 

They just have to find him first. 

It had seems so much less daunting when they where planning their infiltration. “It’s an in-and-out mission.” Yang had said. “It’ll be simple. Just get in, get Oscar, and get out.”

“And don’t get blown up!” Jaune had added.

“Oh well um yeah! Don’t get blown up. And well, avoid getting caught, that’s important. Definitely avoid running into Salem... or her goonies.... or any of her Grimm. And don’t like, set off any booby traps, seems like the type of place that would have some of those...” 

“Right. Simple.” Ren had mumbled in response. But even then, there had still been a small smirk on his face, still a glimpse of hope in his eyes. 

All that is gone now and Jaune feels it’s absence weighing heavy upon him amidst the defeating silence. 

The corridors inside the Grimm are long and twisted and infuriating. The fact they had gotten in without being caught did not stop the three from staying on high alert as they rounded every corner. Nothing about this place was safe. Even the blessed silence couldn’t be trusted here. 

It was after they’d walked around their fifth corner that looks suspiciously similar to the first they’d rounded that Yang started to become impatient. 

“I swear we’ve past that freaky looking door five times now.” She moans. “This place is a maze; it’s going to take forever to find Oscar.”

“Keep your voice down!” Ren hisses. “We’ll be no use to anyone if we’re caught!”

“Jeez sorry.” Yang grumbles, rolling her eyes. 

Even after everything there was still a tension between the two that sat uneasy with Jaune. But he was too tired to mediate; too on edge to even properly pay attention to what was being said. Dropping his hands against his side, Jaune sighs. 

“Look we just have to stay hidden and keep going.” He says quickly. “We need to find Oscar and then we can-“

“And then you can what?” A voice calls out. 

A voice that doesn’t belong to Yang or Ren. 

_Oh._

The voice comes from behind and sends an immediate chill shooting up Jaune’s spine. He spins around in one fluid motion; gripping Crocea Mors tightly. 

His blue eyes meet red ones and his jaw sets in anger and understanding. 

“Hello Emerald.” He mutters through clenched teeth. 

Said woman stares back at him, Thief’s Respite in hand. She looks between the three of them and smirks. 

“Arc.” She clips. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you when you stand.”

Jaune grits his teeth. “Listen. As much as I would enjoy a little rematch, we don’t have time to talk, let alone fight. We’re just here to get our friend and-“

“The farm boy?” Emerald interrupts. 

That catches Jaune off guard. “I- You know about him-?”

“Where is he?” Ren demands from behind, a fire burning in his eyes that Jaune has only seen a few times before. “What have you done with him?”

“Woah, I haven’t done anything to your friend!” Emerald exclaims. “And say I did know where he is- why would I tell _you_?”

“Emerald.” Yang spits, pushing to the front of the group. “Still being a bitch I see.” She smirks. “Now; unless you want to have your face smashed so deep into the wall you see through to the other side you better start answering our questions. What have you down with Oscar?”

“Hey, hey calm down Goldilocks. I can’t take any credit for whatever’s been happening to the farmboy; that’s all... Salem’s handiwork.” She hesitates at the end and there is is a unfamiliar bitterness is her voice. Jaune can’t help but think that it’s a sign of something; that there’s a chance Emerald isn’t much more pleased with Salem’s methods than he is. 

Looking at Emerald now, she doesn’t seem the same as when they first met her at Beacon. Even when she wasn’t posing as a schoolgirl there was a light in her eyes and a clear force driving her. Now the light has been replaced by bags underlining her eyes and she looks more lost than Jaune has ever seen her. He does not feel sympathy nor forgiveness for her; because there are things she has done that can never be altered, that have robbed Jaune of the most important things in his life. But as he watches her eyes dart between him and the others- occasionally glancing behind her as if anticipating someone coming- he can’t help but feel the smallest slither of pity for her. 

The life one must have had to lead to being in Salem’s faction cannot have been a pleasant one and Emerald is not much older than him. This is no place for someone so young. 

There is something in the way that Emerald looks at him that makes Jaune think she’s knows this fact all too well. She looks out of place inside the whale and there is a glint in her eyes that screams _I don’t want to be here._

It’s small glint; and to assume it’s exact meaning is a long shot by all menas but it’s all Jaune has. His brain is working quickly; piecing things together and coming to a sudden realisation. Without a second thought- for there is no time for that- he formulates a plan and sets it into motion. 

Yang looks ready to start yelling again but Jaune holds up a hand to stop her. He takes a step toward Emerald, takes a breath and begins: “Okay listen. I know we’re on opposite sides and you’re like... one of the last people we’d look to for help. But our friend, _our little brother,_ is being kept here and we need to get him home.”

Emeland scoffs; clearly taken aback, before composing herself. “Look Arc, as touching as this is I really don’t think I can-“

“Do you really want to stay here?” Jauen says suddenly; his voice hardening. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Emerald asks, hands gripping Thief’s Respite tighter. 

“I-“ he meets Emerald’s gaze. He hesitates, he thinks, and then he decides. “The people who helped us get here have been order to blow this Grimm up in an hour or so. I know this is where you like, live, or whatever but I have a hard time believing you really, genuinely like it here. Certainly not enough to take being blown up over leaving.”

Yang jumps in, confused: “Jaune what are you-“ it’s Ren who cuts her off this time with a nod, a silent sign of _let him keep going._

“Emerald Sustrai,” Jaune begins; “I have a proposition for you. You tell us where Oscar is, distract Salem for us while we get to him and in return we’ll take you out of here with us. We get our brother back. You don’t get blown up. What do you think?”

Emerald looks taken aback. “I- I can’t just leave!” She snarls. “I mean... I don’t want to! How can I trust you anyways? You’ll obviously just go back on it... You can’t just _assume_ I’m not happy here. I mean- I mean-“ She looks down at her hands and bites down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Slowly she raise her head to meet Jaune’s gaze and he sees tears in her eyes. “They’re really gonna blow this place up...?” Her voice is barely more than a whisper but it speaks volumes about her feelings. It’s less of a question, more an attempt to understand, to rationalise everything. 

Jauen nods slowly. “They are. General Ironwood ordered it and it’s basically impossible to change his mind. They’re gonna blow this place up Emerald. Do you really want to be here when that happens?”

“NO!” She screams suddenly, tears flowing freely now. “I mean no. I just- I don’t- but I can’t just leave... Salem will find me and- and where will I even go?! I mean I can’t stay with you. Not after everything I’ve done...”

“Look;” Yang steps in, “we can work all that out after we’re out of here okay? Right now we just need to know if you’re with us or against us. Cause my knuckle is itching and it’s just looking for an opportunity to collide with your pretty face.”

Emerald inhales. She looks down at her hands again, before slowly sheafing her weapon. “Okay;” she breathed, wiping her eyes. “I guess... I guess I’ll help you. It’s nothing personal though, I just... don’t much fancy getting blown up today.”

“Works for us.” Yang shrugs. “So, you distract Salem or whoever’s nearby cause if we get caught it’s over for all of us, and that includes _you._ ”

“But before that;” Jaune continues, “tell us where Oscar is.”

“Okay okay. But if you go back of your offer I will personally hunt you down and kill you all myself.”

Yang raises her eyebrow. “Yeah, yeah we know. Don’t fret, we ain’t gonna let you get blown up. Probably.”

“Whatever.” Emerald huffs. “The kids being kept a few corridors down. You’v got to round the next two corners; the room’s the second on the left after that. Just push on the emblem in the centre of the door to open it. I’ll keep Salem and Hazel busy but I can’t do much for the Grimm that like to roam around the corridors. Just stay on guard okay? I’ll meet you back here in half an hour.” 

“Got it.” Jaune agrees. “Let’s move.”

—————————

It doesn’t take long for them to find the room Emerald described. The stand outside it for a couple of seconds, looking between each other as they debate on who should be the one to reveal what lies within. 

It’s Ren who takes charge, stepping forward and pushing on the emblem as Emerald has instructed. 

The moment the door opens they are hit with an acrid stench of blood and bile. There is no longer any hope of a pleasant scene behind the door and any dream of a silver-lining begin to fall away. Each of the three teenagers swallow, each raise their weapons, and each steadies themselves and readies for what they will see. 

Nothing, however, could prepare them for the sight within. 

The room is dimly lit, walls lined with what could only be Grimm teeth. The centre of the floor is illuminated by a light source that casts a strange pattern onto the ground.

Hooks hang from the ceiling, and although their use seems unclear at first; the three need only look around just a little to realise their purpose. 

For on the far side of the room is another hook, one slightly larger and lower down than the rest. It is jagged and twisted and looms ominously above them. 

And from it, Oscar hangs. 

His arms are bound to it by rope and his body hangs limply, suspended above the ground. 

His face is bruised and bloodied, and from the way his left leg is twisted and his coat scorched, the rest of his body appears to be in no better condition. Blood specks the floor beneath him. The room is cast in a deadly silence. 

Yang claps a hand to her mouth, a horrified gasp escaping her. Jaune stumbles backwards, eyes already brimming with tears. Ren doesn’t move, doesn’t make any sound, he just stares with eyes widened in horror as his brain works at an agonising pace to try and comprehend the scene before him. 

Yang is the first to react, snapped free of her horror-fuelled trance as she rushes forward toward the boy’s limp form. 

“Oscar!” She yells. “Oscar we- we’re here!” At first there is nothing and at first Yang feels bile rush quickly in her throat alongside the deafening thought that maybe they really were too late. There is a beat of silence which seems to last an eternity, in which Yang contemplates far too much but then, ever so slowly, Oscar stirs. His body shifts slightly, eyes fluttering behind closed lids as a small whine leaves his throat. Yang takes a step closer, just as he opens his eyes and raises his head to meet her gaze. Another step, a bated breath, and Yang reaches out towards him in a sudden burst of relief. 

This proves to be a mistake. 

Hazel eyes flash with fear as he flinches back slightly, causing his body to sway from the wretched hook. Oscar let’s out a yelp, eyes darting around the room as he blinks rapidly and tries to comprehend what is happening. 

Yang pulls backwards, hands raised. “Oscar it’s me.” She says quickly. “It’s me. It’s Yang.”

Her words don’t seem to reach him as he lets out another whine, breathing quickening. He shuts his eyes and his body sways more violently as though he is attempting to get away. Yang feels her heart begin to shatter and she has to take a step back, has to inhale slowly as she runs a hand trough her hair and thinks. 

“Oscar.” She says as she composed herself. “I’m going to touch your face okay?” Her voice is steady but the tears in her eyes threaten to betray any illusion that she is not utterly terrified. Slowly, and oh so carefully, Yang reaches up to cup Oscar’s cheek in her hand. He flinches back, away from her touch and even though it was to be expected she’s not entirely convinced her heart hasn’t completely shattered at that point. 

“Oscar...” she breathes. “Oscar we’re here squirt. _I’m here_. It’s Yang.”

Oscar slowly raises his head to meet her gaze, eyes beginning to focus. Hazel iris flash with recognition and his body relaxes, just a little. He stills and his breathing steadies. “Yang-?” he stutterers before clearly his throat and adding a slightly less shaky “You’re here...!”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m here buddy. And Jaune and Ren are here too. We’re going to get you out of this place.”

“Took you long enough.” Oscar chokes. For a moment, a small grin spreads across his face, and Yang can almost ignore all the bruises and the stark scent of blood lingering in the air as she sees the innocence return to Oscar she so desperately wishes she could preserve. He is the smallest of them all but even still they can so easily forget that he is only fourteen, that he didn’t sign up to any of this. 

They all try to protect him in there own ways, because he is a little brother to them and they want to return all the kindness he shows. They all try to protect him. But they had failed this time and now he was here; and Yang can’t help but think that there must be some cruel force lingering in the world, to push a boy so young and innocent into growing up with such an impossible destiny. She swallows down the thought- because she has no time to dwell on it now- and it is bitter. 

“Yeah well it’s a pretty big whale to search. Place is like a maze, I mean honestly who designed it.” Yang retorts. Oscar laughs softly, the pain disappearing from his face for one, irreplaceable second. For a moment he looks as he should- like a fourteen year old boy who has not yet been scorned by the world’s impossible demands. Who is young and carefree and bubbling over with hope and curiosity. He looks like the boy Yang wished he could be, the one she so desperately longs to protect. 

The moment is short lived. The laugh pulled from his mouth tugs as his wounds and irritates aching bones. His expression falters as a cough replaces the laugh and a few spurts of blood fall from his lips. Any relief Yang felt is immediately replaced by fear and concern as the weight of the situation comes down hard against her shoulders. “Ren, help me get him down. Jaune be ready with your semblance.” It is an order that leaves no room for discussion and the two boys rush forward without hesitation, finally shaken from their own terror. 

Yang wraps her arms around Oscar as gently as she can as Ren carefully cuts at the rope with his blades. He is silently as he cuts, eyes focused deceptively hard on the rope as he narrows his world view to that one simple task. At least, it _should_ be simple; but it proves impossibly tedious as Ren tries desperately not to inflict any more pain onto Oscar. Yang shifts her hold every couple of seconds as the binds loosen and Oscar falls into her more. Eventually, all of the rope comes undone and Yang fully embraces him. 

She pulls Oscar forward, and loses them both to the ground; slotting an arm under his back and letting his head rest against her shoulder. “I’ve got you.” she whispers into his ear, her voice impossibly soft. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Everything’s gonna be okay now.” 

Oscar curls into her embrace; his body shaking slightly as he buries his face in her shoulder. He slots so easily into her hold and his weight is a barely noticeable factor with his tiny frame. Yang brings a hand up to run through his hair; trying her best to ignore the clumps of dried blood matting it. She takes a breath and steadies herself, raising her gaze to meet Jaune’s. She nods. He understands. 

He kneels in front of Yang; hesitating slightly as he takes in the sight of Oscar’s condition with a sharp intake of breath. He’d seen it when they’d entered; but not this close, not this clearly. He feels bile rise up in his throat but he swallows it back down. There is no time for fear and anger and all the other emotions building up inside of him like a raging storm. Oscar needs him.

Slowly and gently as he can Jaune takes ahold of Oscar arm. The both twitches slightly, shifting in Yang’s arms. She pulls him closer; repeating her sacred mantra: “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“Sorry buddy.” Jaune whispers. His heart is breaking at an alarming pace and he can’t seem to calm his racing mind. He takes a breath and activates him semblance beneath shaking hands. A familiar warmth spread through his body as his semblance takes affect. He tries his hardest not to focus on how Oscar’s aura cracks and flickers as it begins to regenerate at a painfully slow pace. If he stares for too long at the Oscar’s broken body his eyes blur with stinging tears and he has to blink rapidly to hold back the tsunami of emotion shaking him to his very core. 

He thinks it just all be some twisted nightmare because there is no way he could ever let something like this happen to his little brother. But this is not subconscious; this is not a dream. This is the stark reality of Salem and what she is capable of and the weight if it all is crushing. 

Ren is stood above them keeping guard. He keeps his eyes on the room’s entrance but every now and then his gaze shifts back to Oscar for a few seconds. He focuses on the boy’s chest, assuring himself over and over that it is still moving; that he can still see the rise and falls of his breaths. 

“How’s it looking?” Yang asks, looking up at Jaune. 

“I don’t know. I- it’s not good.” he admits, lips trembling slightly. “His aura was left completely shattered and it’s had no time to replenish while Salem was- while he’s been here.” He lowers his voice. “It’s- it’s _bad_ Yang. I don’t know what to do for him.”

“ _He_ can still hear you.” Oscar interjects. He raises he head to look at Jaune, shooting a weary smile his way. 

“Oh um yeah of course. Sorry buddy.” Jaune laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Don’t worry Jaune the kid’s more resilient than he looks.” Yang smirks, causing Jaune to mirror the expression. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Oscar adds. “I can’t believe I’m the calmest here when I’m the one almost dying or something.” 

Jaune’s face faulted slightly at that. Even if it’s a joke m, the words remind him of the fire nature of the situation. “Hey maybe... don’t joke about that stuff.” he mumbles. 

“Oh. Yeah. I’m sorry.” Oscar says quickly. “I ain’t gonna die that easily don’t worry. Besides it isn’t even that bad. It just... looks bad is all.”

His words are spoken with confidence but they don’t seem to convince the others as panic claws as their hearts. 

“Oscar...” Jaune whispers. 

“Look I’m fine. Really. You don’t have to worry about me.” he forces another smile but this time his lips tremble slightly with the effort and his eyes shine bright with unshed tears. Ren kneels beside Jaune, focusing hard as he closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he sees a bright array of petals swarming Oscar’s body. They glow in a great myriad of colours, all dark and angry as they swirl around 

“Oscar...” Ren breathes. “I know you don’t want us to worry but you’re hurting, badly, and we understand that. You don’t have to hide if. You’re allowed to be weak and selfish for once. We’ve got you.”

Oscar stares at him for a moment. His chest rise and falls a little quicker and his eyes widen. “It’s fine. I’m fine it’s all- I mean I’m- I-“ He swallows; eyes darting between Ren and Jaune as he tries and fails to steady his breathing. He opens his mouth to speak again, but this time all that escapes him is a sob. “I- It _hurts_.” he whimpers, tears flowing freely as he turns to bury his face in Yang’s shoulder. 

“I know buddy, I know. But it’s gonna be okay.” Yang soothes, pulling him closer. “Shush I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Let it out kiddo.” 

They sit there, like that, for a while. Yang rocks Oscar back and forth slightly as he sobs and hiccups against her chest. Jaune interlocks Oscar’s fingers with his as he continues to slowly flood his aura with his semblance. Ren kneels beside them, eyes still darting between tey door and Oscar but lingering on the latter for longer than before. 

The air is thick with fear and anger as Yang holds Oscar tight against her and wishes so badly she could take the pain away from him. The room is draped in a deafening silence; the only sound that of Oscar’s shaky breaths as he slowly calms down.

Eventually his cries cease as his body goes limp against Yang’s chest and she thinks he must have fallen asleep. But his body is deadweight now; skin clammy beneath her fingers. _Unconscious then_ she realises. She shifts his body slightly to look at his face and she sees for the first time the pain and exhaustion written across it that he had been trying to hide while awake. 

Her heart breaks and she silently swears that when all this is over she will personally beat the crap out of Salem for as long as it takes for her to feel even a fraction of Yang’s rage. 

She glances back up at Ren who must have noticed too the new wave of silence. He opens his mouth to say something but cuts himself off as his ears prick upwards. 

There is a sudden thud outside and everyone stiffens. Ren raises his weapons and Yang pulls Oscar closer to her chest as Jaune moves forward to better cover the boy’s body. For a moment no one moves, no one breathes. There is no further noise however, and after a minute or so of bated breaths they allow themselves to relax just a little. 

“We can’t stay here.” Ren mutters. “We need to leave.” It’s a command, not a suggestion, and he cannot hide the strain of fear in his voice. 

Jauen glances back down at Oscar; who’s aura is still flickering slightly as it stitches itself back together. “I- Are you sure? Maybe we should wait just a little longer, until his aura’s fully replenished. I just need a little more ti-“

“We don’t have more time!” Ren yells. Hid shoulders tremble with the effort of trying to steady his breaths and there is a fire in his eyes Jaune has only seen a few times before. “For all we know Salem already knows we’re here and is waiting for the time to strike. We can’t just waiting around like sitting ducks. You can amp Oscar’s aura while we’re moving we just- I don’t want to make him stay here any longer than we need to.” His face softens slightly as he finishes. 

Jaune inhales sharply. “I- you’re right.” he says eventually. And then: “Let’s go.”

Yang stands slowly; carefully manoeuvring Oscar into Jaune’s arms as he continues to amp the boy’s aura. When she is done, Yang raises her arms, gauntlets at the ready and take the lead. Ren hold up the rear, giving Jaune cover from behind. 

Oscar weighs next to nothing in Jaune’s arms. His body is so impossibly small and is completely still, save for a few small tremors every now and again. Jaune makes a silent mental note to get Oscar to eat and drink something as soon as he can. Oscar needs so much more than that right now- Jaune knows that all to well- but it’s so much easier to focus on the minute details when the bigger picture is so hard to accept. 

Yang makes her way to the room’s entrance. “Everyone ready?” Jaune and Ren nod.

She smiles, before turning back to the door to lead the way. “Perfect.” She says after a beat of silence. “Well then, it’s time to leave this place for good.”

—————————

Escaping a giant Grimm whale is about as easy as one would except.

It was going surprisingly well to begin with; a fact which left a knot of uncertainty and suspicion twisting deep with Jaune’s stomach. Things running smoothly had become an oddity for the team at this point and he had learnt never to trust the deceptive lure of anticipated safety. Early celebrations often led to preventable downfalls so even in the empty corridors he kept on high alert. 

It was going surprisingly well to begin with. Then, in a split second, everything went to absolute shit.

They were just rounding a corner; Yang leading the group as Jaune held Oscar close to his chest in shaking arms. There was a strange noise coming from up ahead but it was difficult to tell how close the source of it was. For all the knew it was on the other side of the Grimm and ty sound simply carried through the empty halls. 

It was however- quite poetically- right around the corner. 

The source of the noise was a small herd of Grimm. Large, burly Grimm unlike those they had seen before. Teeth gnashing; eyes blazing; they certainly weren’t looking for a compromise of any sort. 

They crowd the corridor, leaving no room to go around them. Sighing; Yang pounds her gauntlet together and smiles. “Alright,” she muses. “Let’s get this over with.”

Without a moments hesitation Yang lunges at the nearest Grimm. Ren follows suit, knocking out a Grimm that had lunged at Jaune without a second to spare. 

Jaune backs away against the nearest wall; arms wrapped around Oscar as tight as he can manage without hurting him. Yang and Ren fight before him but it is all a blur. He focuses on Oscar’s heartbeat, on his breath, on the warmth of his small body. Anything that is a sign of life, anything that is a sign that he hasn’t failed his brother yet. Jaune cannot fight like this, and although the situation would usually leave him feeling useless, the bundle in his arms reminds him of his role. He has to protect Oscar. That’s what matters right now. 

Time flies by in a matter of seconds as Jaune concentrates on the beat and breath and warmth. He looks up to see Yang an Ren backing up toward him in other sides, pushed backwards by looming Grimm. 

“There’s too many of them!” Yang hollers, turning to the boys. “We need to get out of here!”

“Yeah. Working on that.” Ren grunts in reply; narrowly missing the teeth of one of the larger Grimm. 

Jaune pulls Oscar closer to his chest. He can’t fight like this; but he also can’t bring himself to set Oscar down when there’s so many Grimm surrounding them. His little brother is hurting enough and he’ll be damned if he lets anything else happen to him. 

Oscar shifts in his arms; eyes flickering behind closed lids as a small groan escaping his mouth. Jaune shushes him quietly; trying his best to soothe him despite his own rising terror. “It’s gonna be okay...” he whispers softly, over and over, in time with the gentle rise and fall of Oscar’s chest, as he stumbles away from another Grimm that Yang pushes back. His voice grows quieter, rhythmic almost, and at some point he becomes unsure if he’s trying to convince Oscar or himself. 

Yang leaps backwards as another Grimm jumps towards her; Ren stumbles back while a burst of dust explodes around him. Both land beside Jaune; both looking terrified and exhausted. 

“There’s- there’s no way we can stop them all!” Yang exclaims, struggling to catch her breath.

“Then what are we going to do?” Yells Jaune. He feels fear bubbling up inside his chest and it brings with it bile rushing up his throat. He swallows it back down as best he can; but that itchy feeling of dread doesn’t leave him. 

“I don’t know.” Yang whispers. “We just have to- we need to keep fighting- we just need to take out a couple more and maybe we can make a path through- We just need to-” she is cut off; eyes widening in horror as a Grimm- larger then any of the others they had been fighting- leaps through the air towards them. 

Yang and Ren raise their weapons but there is a voice at the back of both of their minds telling them it’s futile; and as much as they try to drown it out, they both know that it’s right. 

The Grimm lunges forward and time seems to slow down. 

It spins as it moves; sharp fangs gnashing at the air, its breath stained with blood. 

Jaune shuts his eyes against it all, holing Oscar closer and praying that some distant miracle will come to save them. 

He doesn’t notice Oscar’s eyes flutter open; and in his attempt to drown out the surroundings he is unaware of the boy slowly shifting his body upright. Oscar inhales sharply; focusing all his sense and emotions onto one single thought. 

The miracle, it appeared, was closer than Jaune had realised. 

Behind his closed lids; Jaune is quite suddenly aware of an explosion of colour penetrating the dark, as the weight in his arms suddenly because very warm. 

Jaune’s eyes flash open, and his vision is encased in green, _so much green_ as a light erupts from Oscar’s body. 

Something like a barrier- a should of sorts- explodes out from around the boy’s body; green and sparkling. It pulsates off of him and Jaune can feel a warmth being brought with it; but it causes him no pain. 

The shield shoots out all around them in a sphere; pushing back the Grimm. Some are crushed against the walls; disappearing in a great burst of dust from the sheer and sudden pressure. The rest scatter, scurrying away as the entire sequences leaves them terrified. 

Grimm don’t run. There is something special about this power that shakes them to their core.

The Grimm disperse and the shield disappears in a sudden explosion of light. In his arms; Jaune feel Oscar shaking; convulsing almost and gasping for berth. Fear knots his stomach. He quickly lowers them both to the ground and shifts Oscar into a sitting position, rubbing his back as the boy catches his breath. Oscar’s eyes are open but unfocused and he mutters something incoherent under his breath. Jaune pulls him closer, soothing him. 

Oscar’s small body trembles and Jaune feels his heart break. The boy is more powerful than any of them had realised but he was in no state for such a stunt. The fact he had to protect them at all- when he was hurting so badly- angers Jaune more than anything else. 

Behind him, he hears a small commotion and his he voices before two pairs of footsteps converge on him. 

“Okay. What the fuck was that-” 

Yang is staring at Jaune; eyes wide and chest still pumping with the effort of fighting. 

Jaune has a lot of questions himself, in fact he has a whole list by now and he hopes to get through them all at some point. Right now they all blare in his head at once and focusing on one is made very difficult. 

“I- I don’t know.” He gasps out in return. He looks to Oscar for an answer but the boy is curling up against him, still trying to catch his breath. Jaune continued to rub circle around his back, trying to steady his own shaking hand. “We- we can find out later. Oscar’s exhausted right now and we’re running out of time.”

Yang hesitates slightly, before nodding and composing herself. Behind her, Ren keeps his gaze fixed on Oscar as he sheafs his weapons; his face lined with confusion and concern. 

Jaune gathers Oscar up in his arms with a quiet “You okay buddy?” He gets a small nod in return before Oscar’s head falls back against his shoulder; eyes closed. Jaune waits one, two seconds before standing; making sure he can still feel the boy’s breath against him neck. He feels the familiar small rush of air brush against his skin and the knot in his chest loosens ever so slightly. 

With that- and a small nod to Yang and Ren- they continue through the Grimm. 

They make their way down several more halls before Jaune rounds a corner and almost walks face first into Emerald. She raises her eyebrow at the state of them, eyes scanning the group and lingering on Oscar for just a second longer than the rest. 

“You’re here.” She says eventually. “Took you long enough.” She steps back, an outstretched arm waving down the corridor toward the entrance; “So; shall we?”

Jauen pulls Oscar closer against his chest. He looks between Yang and Ren and both shoot him a small smile in return. 

“Okay.” He says, gaze hardened and focused. “Let’s get out boy home.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happy ever after and nothing bad happened ever again :’))))) I might add another short part with the Ace-Ops but only time will tell if I actually do hehe- Thank you for reading!! Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
